You Gotta Fight For What You Want
by LukeNLorelaifanatic
Summary: Lorelai wants Luke, but Chris wants Lorelai. What happens when Chris crosses the line and pulls a stunt Lorelai never imagined he would? Takes place after Wedding Bell Blues. AU. Ch. 3 rated M for some slight sexual content
1. All In

"Get some coffee, Christopher." she snapped, spitting his name out with venom as she shot him a glare as she walked off in the direction of where Luke was heading. The anger she felt inside was evident in her eyes. She wanted more than anything to just talk to Luke, make it all better.

"This wasn't the way I wanted it to go down. I wanted to get you alone and – what are you doing?" he asked her, noticing that she wasn't paying all that much attention and walking away from him.

"I'm going after Luke!" she stated, as if it were obvious.

And with that, she weaved her way through the many guests and disappeared.

Lorelai managed to exit the vacinity of the building without being stopped and walked outside into the cold night air. She looked around and saw no sign of Luke. She whipped out her cell phone as she hurriedly put on her coat and dialed the number for a cab. Once connected, she immediately gave the directions to where she was.

She waited impatiently, replaying the whole scene over again inside her head. Light snow began to fall and she looked up towards the sky. Normally she would be happy to see the snow. She would tilt her head up towards the white, fluffy clouds and let the flakes fall on the tip of her tongue. But not tonight. Tonight she just pulled her coat tighter around her and looked down at her feet.

"Damn you, Christopher." she muttered, shaking her head and looking up to see a cab pull up and stop in front of her. She opened the back door and climbed in, not wasting any time in telling the cab driver where she was headed to.

The drive back to Stars Hollow seemed to take forever. She kept trying to call Luke's cell, but he didn't pick up. She left message after message and then tried the diner, but the only answer she got was from Caesar. She'd asked if Luke had come by and he, to her disappointment, told her no. Sighing, she looked out the window, contemplating on how she was going to repair the damage that had been done.

She finally felt the cab come to a halt. She paid the driver what she owed him and got out. She headed into the diner, but the only person she saw was Caesar, who had been dancing to blaring music with a mop.

"Hey Caesar. Has Luke come back yet?" she asked hopefully, raising her voice above the music. Caesar looked over to her and quickly turned the music off.

"Sorry, I was just..." he pointed to the mop and then the radio. "And... No, I haven't seen him since this morning. Hey, didn't you two leave together?" he asked her curiously.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Uh oh." he said.

"What?" she asked, brows furrowed.

"Something happened." he stated rather than asked.

"No, nothing happened. I-"

"Is it over between the two of you?"

Lorelai sighed, shaking her head and walking out. She walked down the sidewalk as she called him once more. It, again, went straight to voicemail. She snapped the phone shut, tossing it into her purse having decided that she'd left enough voice messages for the night. She crossed her arms as she walked, trying to think of where he might be. She saw Babette and Morey walking past her and stopped them.

"Oh, hey, Babette, have you seen Luke?"

"Oh yeah doll, we just got out of the movie theatre and saw him walking in," she said, pointing behind her with her thumb. "We were a bit suprised when we saw that you weren't with him. Everything's ok though, right? Didn't you two head to your mom's weddin' together? Oh suga, what happened?" Babette asked, her voice dripping with concern as she grabbed ahold of Lorelai's arm.

"It's nothing. Look, I have to go- um- yeah." she said, pointing in the opposite direction. She pulled away from Babette's grasp and walked away.

_Damn crazy town. Why must they always jump to conclusions?_ she thought.

She walked into the theatre, not even bothering to stop and buy a ticket. Kirk stepped in front of her, preventing her from entering.

"Get out of my way, Kirk." she said sternly.

"I can't let you in here without a ticket."

"Kirk, please. Move. Now." she said, threateningly. She could tell that her tone of voice had an effect on him when she noticed him draw back slightly.

"I could lose my job. I'm sorry. It's policy."

"Kirk, you have five thousand jobs. I doubt that losing _one_ would make a big difference. I don't have time for this," she said, digging through her wallet. She took out a five dollar bill and threw it in his face. "Happy?"

She moved her away around him and walked inside. She saw Luke sitting in the front row on the big red couch, his arms folded across his chest, and quietly made her way up to him. She took a seat and turned towards him. He wore a stony expression, not even paying attention to what he was watching. Luke noticed her presence, but kept his attention focused on the screen.

"Luke," she whispered. "Please, just let me explain."

No answer.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what got into Chris tonight. I know it seems bad, but I had no part in this scheme. I swear."

Still no answer. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Please say something, Luke."

"Something." he responded.

_Smartass._ Lorelai thought. _I've rubbed off on him too much._

"Cute." she said sarcastically. "Come on, Luke. Serious moment here, ok? I've been trying to call you all night."

"I turned my phone off." he stated.

"Yeah, I figured that much." she said, looking down at her hands in her lap and then looking back up at him. "I know you don't want to talk to me right now. I know that you are angry and upset, but just let me explain, ok?" she took took her pointer finger and turning his head to face her.

"Look at me," she said and waited for him to look her in the eye. Once he did, she took a deep breath before continuing. "Remember the night of our first date? You asked me if I was in, if I was all in, and I said yes. Luke, I am _in_. I am _all in_." she paused, letting him take that in. His face relaxed a bit, but it was clear that he was still angry. "I know I've done some stupid things. I never should have gone to see Chris that night. I should have at least left out the alcohol. I mean, nothing happened. I swear, but still.

"You have to trust me, Luke. I would never go behind your back," she told him, shaking her head as to prove herself. "Tonight... I don't even know what happened or why. This has to be my mother's doing. I was just as shocked to have heard all of that as you were. I'm done with them. With both of them. I'm not going to let them stand in our way anymore."

"You can't cut them out of your life, Lorelai." he said, his expression serious. "Christopher and Emily will always be there. They will always be apart of your life and they will always want me out of it. I'll never be good enough"

"And why should you care? Luke, I want you. Why do you think I ran away? I didn't want that life. The life that they've tried to force on me since the day I was born. Just because you aren't good enough for them, doesn't mean you're not good enough for me. You're exactly what I want. I don't want Chris and I don't give a damn what him and my mother want for me. I'm thirty-seven years old, I think that obligates me to do whatever I want. They have no say in what I do or who I'm with. You shouldn't let this get to you so much. Do you honestly think that I'm going to leave you for Chris? The man who has walked in and out of my life whenever he pleases."

Luke didn't say anything, he just looked down at the hands that now rested in his lap. He let her words sink in and thought about what she'd just said. He could hear the sincerity in her voice and knew that what she was saying was true, but he was still hurt. He felt that he'd lost her, that he'd lost her to Chris and that's what made him feel even worse. To lose the woman he cared about so much to the jerk he'd seen hurt her so many times. He wanted to be good enough for her, yet he couldn't help feeling sometimes that he never would me. They came from two completely different worlds.

"We're adults. We can live the life we want and we shouldn't let them interefere. If you let it be known that they intimidate you, then they'll keep trying to get to you. They have no say in our relationship. This is between you and I only and why should we let them rule over us?"

Luke looked up after a minute or two and said, "They do not intimidate me."

That statement earned a look from Lorelai that said she didn't buy the lie he just told her.

"Well, maybe your mother does. She's a scary woman," he told her.

"Luke, it's obvious that you're threatened by Chris. You have to understand that he's Rory's father. If he weren't, he and I wouldn't be talking. She's the only reason that we keep in touch. As much as I wish I could just cut him out of my life right now, you're right. I can't. But is that any reason to let him come between us?" 

"We can't keep things from each other." he told her seriously.

"But I didn't keep anything from you."

"You lied to me about going to see Chris. I know you told me eventually, but you still lied about it. You shouldn't have to lie to me if you know you did nothing wrong. I want you to be honest from now on."

Lorelai nodded her head, looking down into her lap. "Ok, I will. I won't keep things from you anymore."

"I know Chris will always be in your life, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. If you want me to trust you, then just tell me these things, ok? We shouldn't have to avoid Chris like we did tonight. If we aren't going to let him bother us, then it shouldnt matter if he's in the same room or not."

"You're right. You're completely right. I just... I know you don't like him and I didn't want you two going at it, but apparently that plan was shot down."

Luke sighed. "So you really didn't know about all of what he was saying tonight, did you? All that junk about how you and him 'belong together.'"

"Not a clue," she said, shaking her head.

Luke nodded and silence fell between them. He repeated everything she had said inside his head. She had made a point, they were adults. They didn't have to listen to what anyone told them to do. If this is what they wanted, then why let all of the obstacles keep them lagging behind? He finally looked up and said in a softer tone than what he'd been using before, "Ok, I believe you."

Lorelai let out a sigh of relief and she took his hand in hers.

"I really am sorry, Luke. About everything. Can we just please put this behind us and move forward?" she asked and got a nod of his head in return. She smiled and said, "Spend the night with me? I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"I'll be over in an hour. I have some things to take care of at the diner first," he said, giving her a small smile.

"Alright, I'll see you soon," she said. They both got up and exited the theatre, Lorelai still holding onto his hand. She turned to face him and gave him a peck on the lips before walking off in the direction of her house.

xox

**A/N:** Ok, I'm not all too pleased with this chapter. It lacks details, but I can't think of anything to add in without ruining it all. So, a lot of you are probably mad right now (if you read my other fics) because you've been sending me review after review begging me to update and asking if I quit writing. My answer is no, I have not quit writing, but I have had a seriously bad case of two month writers block and this story was just an idea given to me by a friend (much love Noah!! 3) that I decided to play with to help me recover from said writers block. This, unlike my other stories, is going to be a short one. Three to four chapters. But enjoy!


	2. Bubble Bath Bliss

Lorelai walked the rest of the way home, deep in thought about all of the events that had happened tonight. She knew Emily would reprimand her for taking off the way she did. She hadn't stayed to see them off like she had been expected to. Frankly, she didn't care. She planned on confronting her mother about this as soon as she got the chance.

She thought of the things Chris has said tonight. Anger began to build inside her again. She knew that having both Luke and Christopher together wasn't going to be all fun and games, but she hadn't expected things to go so amiss. She just didn't understand why Chris would go and decimate her relationship. He knew how happy she was with Luke. She'd told him countless times. The night she went to comfort him after the loss of his father, the subject of Luke had been brought up. It was a brief discussion, but she had let him know that things with him felt right. She'd never been as happy with another person as she was with Luke. She let him know just how much she cared about him. So why would he do this to her?

If he really cared, he would have let her be. He wouldn't have intervened, meddling with her mind. He told her that night that he was happy for her, that all he wanted was to see her happy. She was very content with her life right now, yet apparently that wasn't enough for Chris. It didn't seem fair to her. She had never come between Chris and his previous girlfriends. Sure, there had been a time when Chris was with Sherry that the two of them had done things that they shouldn't have. To her, that was different. Chris had told her that he was ending it with Sherry. Lorelai would have never done that had she'd known what the outcome would have been. She regretted it and knew that despite what Chris told her, she still shouldn't have gotten involved with him.

She would never understand how one minute Chris could be good, caring, and mature and then the next minute he was juvenile, antagonistic, and egocentric. It seemed like when things were finally the way Lorelai wanted them, Chris came into the picture. He always showed up at the times he was most unwanted. He always chose the worst times to screw things up.

The night was still and quiet with a light breeze blowing. Her hair was swept away from her face, tossing in the light wind. The crisp air stung her eyes and nose as she walked along the deserted streets of Stars Hollow.

She began to shiver in the cold and picked up her pace. She looked forward to getting home so she could take a nice, hot bubble bath. Once she reached the front porch, she dug through her purse for her keys. She pulled them out and stuck it in the keyhole, turning it to the right and unlocking the door. She pushed it open and walked inside, the warmth of the house welcoming her. She left the door unlocked in case Luke came back while she was still in the bath.

She set her keys and purse on the inn table to her right and then hung her coat up on the coat rack. She made her way upstairs and walked into her room. She began picking up some of the mess surrounding her bed, throwing some dirty clothes into the laundry basket sitting on a wicker chair in the upper righthand corner of her bedroom. Making her way to the bathroom, she stripped off her clothing and turned on the warm water. She poured in bubble bath mix, the scent of vanilla nougat filling the air, and walked away, grabbing her robe that was hanging on the door and putting it on. She tied it closed and walked back downstairs with the laundry basket.

She walked through the kitchen and out the back door. She let out a stifled shriek once she felt the freezing ground beneath her bare feet. She quickly opened the washing machines lid and threw in the clothes, adding in some detergent and turning it on before she ran back inside seeking warmth.

She closed the door and decided to make some coffee to warm her up while the tub filled. She took out a filter and opened a can of coffee, spooning coffee grains into it. She snapped the lid back onto the coffee can and put the filter in the coffee maker. She filled it with water and turned it on. Steam began to billow out and the sweet smell of brewing coffee reached her nostrils. She inhaled deeply and then opened the cupboard, grabbing a mug down from one of the shelves.

Once the coffee was made, she turned the coffee maker off and poured the dark liquid into her mug. Holding it carefully in her hands so she wouldn't spill any and burn herself, she walked back upstairs and into the bathroom. She set the coffee beside her on the sink counter and turned the water on. She grabbed a rag hanging on the wall and ran it under the water while adding some soap. She scrubbed the makeup off of her face and rinsed the soapy bubbles off by splashing some water on her face. She blindly reached out and twisted the knob, turning off the water. She wiped her face and then took a long sip of the coffee.

She set the cup back down and walked over to the bathtub. She shut off the water and untied her robe, letting it slide off her shoulders and fall to the ground. She slipped into the steamy water and sunk down into it, closing her eyes and she felt all the tension in her body leave. Her muscles began to relax and all the worries she had left her mind. She enjoyed the silence and let her mind drift into a soothing state.

Her peaceful thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking from downstairs. Assuming it was Luke, she shouted loud enough for him to hear, "Come on in. The door's unlocked."

She heard the click of the door as it opened and closed and then the shuffle of feet as they made their way inside.

"I'm upstairs taking a bath," she said. "You can come up and join me if you want."

The stairs creaked, giving her notice that he was coming up. She wondered why he hadn't said anything yet. It was a little odd that he was so quiet.

_He's probably just tired from the day._ she thought.

"You ok?" she asked. "You're pretty quiet there, Melinda."

She heard breathing coming from the doorway and she opened her eyes. She immediately sat up and covered herself, her eyes wide.

"Chris! What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, alarmed.

xox

**A/N:** Ok, um, very short chapter this time. I couldn't say a lot in here because I gotta keep you all interested somehow. Anyway, I don't think I'll be updating anymore today because at this rate, I'll have the entire fic completed before night comes. Shoutouts to Noah for being the only one who's commented on this fic. lol Much love.


	3. Process of elimination

**A/N:** There is some slightly mature content that takes place in this chapter. If you don't feel comfortable with it, don't read.

She walked over to her bedroom door and held it open for him. She breathed a sigh of relief once she saw him making his way to the door, having thought that he would put up a fight. But to her surprise, he didn't walk out. Instead, he grabbed the edge of the door, closed it shut, and then locked it.

"What are you doing, Chris?" she asked questioningly.

Chris put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. Lorelai's brows furrowed and she looked up at him in confusion.

"Chris, what the hell?" she said, pushing his hands off of her waist.

He leaned down, putting his hands back where they were before, whispering into her ear, "I love you, Lorelai."

His hot breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine, but not the way it did with Luke. These were unpleasant, unwanted shivers. Not the shivers that sent her stomach somersaulting. Not the shivers that made the world around her stop in time, the only two people visible in it being she and Luke. Not the shivers that aroused her in such a way that no other man had been able to do to her before.

A sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach began to form as Chris attacked her neck with his lips, kissing, biting, and sucking as he held her firmly against him.

Lorelai's reaction to his sudden burst of bravery shocked her and it took her a second to fully comprehend what was going on. She shook her head and shoved him away.

"Get_ off_ of me, Christopher! What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked angrily.

Chris didn't say anything; he just shut her up by kissing her hard on the mouth. Lorelai immediately took a step back and slapped him hard across the face. Chris held his hand to his stinging cheek and glared at Lorelai. At the look he was giving her, fear flashed in her eyes briefly before she replaced it with a look of determination. She took this moment to try and run, but he just grabbed a hold of her wrist, and quite painfully.

This is when Lorelai realized that what was going on here was serious. She looked into Chris's blue eyes and noticed that they were slightly glazed. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, but judging by his quick moves, he wasn't drunk but tipsy.

"Ow." Lorelai whispered, closing her eyes because of the pain.

"Why are you running, Lore? I only want to show you how much I love you," he said, grinning slyly at her.

It was enough to make Lorelai want to be sick. She tried yanking her wrist back, but as she did so, Chris just pulled her to him once more. He pinned her up against the wall, on hand resting on the door frame while the other pulled the tie holding her robe together loose. Lorelai tried to pull her robe back together, but Chris swatted away her hands as he slide his hand under the fuzzy material of the coffee cup patterned robe and over her bare stomach.

Lorelai twisted her head from right to left as Chris tried to seek her mouth once more. She struggled to free herself from his grasp. She quickly noticed her exit and it was under Chris' arm. She ducked quickly and ran out from under him, pulling her robe around her. Chris was faster than her, though. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him forcefully. Lorelai was beginning to get angry now. She beat his chest with her fist and began shouting.

"God Chris, go away! I don't want you here. More so, I don't want _you_!" she said, shooting a hateful glare at him.

"Right, because you want that _diner_ _guy_." he spat with venom.

"Oh and like you're much better than him?" she shot back. "You, who couldn't keep a job more than a year, who would go months without visiting your daughter, who has broken every promise you've made to both me and Rory, who said all they wanted was for me to be happy and when I finally am, you go out and ruin it! That _diner guy _will always be more than you ever will!"

And as soon as the words left her mouth, Lorelai felt pain searing through the left half of her face. Her mouth hung open and she held a hand over her now red cheek as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. One look into Christopher's clouded green gray eyes was all it took.

The anger, the resentment, the jealousy, it was all evident right there is his dark eyes. She'd struck a nerve. He knew her words were the truth and it only increase the animosity he felt. She was wading in dangerous waters now and if she didn't get away soon, she was in for it.

She had never seen this side of Chris before and it was really starting to scare her. She had never known Chris to be an aggressive drunk; then again, he wasn't drunk. She knew this went beyond the alcohol he consumed tonight. The want he felt for her was clear, and if he couldn't have her forever, then he'd have her tonight.

"Chris, please," she said, the desperation in her voice evident. "Just go."

She hoped the emotion in her voice would drive him away. She wanted him to realize how much he was hurting her right now. He had crossed the line. Even if he did leave right now, this was definitely the end of what little friendship they had left, which after tonight wasn't much of anything.

"We have history, Lore," he said.

"And definitely _not_ a future," she replied coolly.

"Then we should end this last night we have together in a memorable way," he said, kissing her once more.

Lorelai tried shoving him off again, but he just came back. He began back her towards the bed and she tried kneeing him in the groin, but missed by and inch as he pushed her down onto the mattress. She got up quickly, hoping she could outrun him this time, but he only shoved her down once more. He removed her robe and threw it on the floor. Lorelai immediately covered herself with her hands at being exposed in front of Chris

"What's there to hide, Lore?" Chris asked, chuckling. "It's nothing I've never seen before."

"And it's nothing you'll be seeing again!" she spat, trying once more to sit up.

Pinning her down with his knee on her stomach, he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside. He quickly stripped down to just his boxers and then climbed on top of her. He moved a hand up and down her bare leg and felt her tense up at his touch. She squeezed her legs together, limiting his access.

"We can either do this easy way, or the hard way. Take your choice," he told her, raising his eyebrow.

Lorelai began squirming beneath him, doing everything she could to get out from under him. She felt another blow to her face as Chris hit her once more.

"I guess we're doing this the hard way," he stated.

Tears sprung to Lorelai's eyes, but she didn't dare let them escape. She let out a frustrated sigh and she continued to fight. Chris grabbed her hands and held them together above her head.

"You son of a bitch, get the hell off me!"

That earned another hit.

"Fuck you!"

Another hit.

"I think I'll fuck you instead," he said seductively.

Lorelai wanted nothing more than to just break down right then and there, but she wasn't going to let that happen. She wasn't going to give in to him; it would only appease him. Encouragement was the last thing he needed right now.

The pain was excruciating and her cheek throbbed as it began to take on a bluish, purplish color. She scrunched her face up in pain, squeezing her eyes shut as if that would help it subside. She wanted to shout more; she wanted to tell him exactly what she thought of him, but didn't want to endure anymore torment.

Her stubborn side won over though as she said bitterly, "I hope you rot in hell, you sick bastard."

She felt another hit and knew that all it took was one more hit before she would be knocked out, leaving her completely defenseless. Chris used his knee to separate her knees and he slid his hand upwards once more.

She felt a finger slip inside her and thought she would get sick right then and there. What she felt was far from sexual pleasure, but rather nausea.

"What's wrong, Lore? Don't you like it?" Chris whispered, another finger entering her.

Lorelai freed one of her hands that was being held tightly by Chris' and began clawing him. She started to scream, letting all the anger and hatred loose. Luke would be arriving soon and she hoped more than anything that he would hear her.

"Shut up!" Chris shouted as he put a hand over her mouth.

Lorelai twisted her head from side to side as she continued to scream. She even tried biting him, but with no success. Using her now free hands, she began to hit, claw, and pull on his hair.

"You crazy bitch, hold still!" Chris snapped, slapping her.

Taking his hand out of her, he struggled to push off his boxers. Once finally free from then, he threw them across the room, held her hands once more above her head, and positioned himself at Lorelai's opening.

Knowing what he was about to do, Lorelai's eyes widened as panic overtook her and she began to scream louder through the hand that was clasped over her mouth, twisting from side to side.

xox

Luke pulled his truck into Lorelai's driving and got out. He spotted a car which was almost hidden by the back of house. He figured it might just be Rory, too tired to actually see what kind of car it was.

He walked up to the porch and twisted the doorknob, knowing Lorelai well enough to know that it wouldn't be locked. He walked inside and saw no sign of Lorelai in the living room. He spotted her purse and keys on the inn table and walked into the kitchen, figuring she might be making a pot of coffee.

"Lorelai?" he called out, but got no answer.

He knocked lightly on Rory's room before he opened the door and poked his head inside. The room was dark and uninhabited. He shut the door and made his way upstairs, figuring she might be lying down already.

Upon reaching the bedroom door, he reached out to open it, but found it locked. Confused as to why her door would be locked, he knocked lightly. After getting no response, he pulled a key out from his pocket and picked the lock. The door finally opened and he walked inside.

The sight before him took him by surprise.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted.

**A/N:** Well, there you have it. I know you all want to kill me right now, but I will most likely be updating tomorrow depending on the amount of homework I have. The next chapter will most likely be the last. Just a heads up. Leave some love!


	4. Caught Red Handed

**A/N (important in my opinion):** Well, here's chapter four. A lot of you have asked me to continue on with the story. I thought about it and at first it seemed like I should end it now, but then I thought more and realized that I could take this somewhere else. I honestly don't know how long it will be. Some of you want ten chapters; others want the epic twenty. But, there is some big news I'd like to share with you all:

So, it has been announced that there is a possible eighth season of Gilmore Girls. But the show might now make it that far due to the fact that Alexis Bledel isn't too keen on continuing. It has also been said that if Alexis goes, so does Lauren, therefore ending our beloved show.

I haven't been keeping up with this season. I've only seen four episodes, simply because I refuse to watch Lorelai be with Chris. But I was very much looking forward to another season and if it does not air, I shall be very disappointed with this season. Now, to my point: If the show ends with this season, I will more than likely end my Gilmore Girls fanfiction days. I just can't go on without inspiration and the show is what keeps me inspired (as well as my reviewers).

Now, if the show were to end in a good way, the way it should which would be Luke and Lorelai getting married and starting a family, then I would go on. But that just isn't possible with this short amount of time they have left. I have not made up my mind, but I will once word gets out whether or not Alexis will sign a contract for an eighth season.

So, what does this mean for my current fics? Well, I'll be ending them, and as soon as I can. I have a lot of things going on and even more to come in the near future. If I do decide to quit writing Gilmore Girls fanfiction, I'll be wrapping up my stories maybe before or even a little after the season finale. I had planned on sequels to a few of my current fics, but that won't be happening obviously if I stop writing. I'll end them the best way possible though. And this won't be the end of my writing days. I'll probably just play with my own ideas instead or try out other fanfiction, such as One Tree Hill.

I'll keep you all posted. This entry is pretty much meant for my faithful readers who read most of my stories. And I also won't be starting any new ones. But onto a happier subject, I hope this chapter suffices you all. I was going to wait and post it tomorrow, but I know we all need it for tonight. I literally kept gagging and shouting out, "Ew!" during the episode. I was thrilled to pieces with the end though.

That last bit of this chapter will seemed rushed, but that is because even though the episode ended quite well I guess (well, the previews for next week made up for it, actually) I lost my inspiration, but knew you guys needed this tonight. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

xox

Luke stood there, taking in the sight before him. Chris was hovered over Lorelai, one hand covering her mouth, the other holding her hands together above her head. Lorelai was struggling beneath him, still trying to scream through his hand.

He knew Chris was capable of many things, but he never thought it would come down to this. Chris had always appeared sort of cowardice and weak. Apparently there was another layer hidden beneath his visible one. A courageous, bold, maleficent side.

He was bewildered from it all. The events from earlier had been enough for him to take in tonight. All he wanted was to spend a little time with Lorelai. Exhaustion had settled in and he was more than ready to just lie down and let sleep overcome him.

Instead, he had to walk in on what was more than likely the most disturbing thing he'd ever seen. Hadn't he walked in at that moment, Lorelai would have been a victim of rape. It was more than he could bear. He'd already come close to losing her earlier this evening.

His eyes connected with Lorelai's and what he saw was so overwhelming, it took every ounce of strength he had to hold her gaze. There was desperation, fear, hope, pain, and relief threaded along with so many other emotions all so clearly shown in her deep blue eyes. Her face was darkly bruised and there was a thin trickle of blood leading from her nose. Her jaw quivered as she tried to hold back from crying.

It was as if her emotions had become Luke's. A sudden rush of adrenaline pumped throughout his body and before he knew what he was doing, he had charged at Chris. He forcefully pulled him off of Lorelai and threw him to the ground.

Chris hadn't expected Luke's oncoming blow, therefore he wasn't quick enough to fight back. Luke had pinned him to the ground and was repeatedly hitting him, bestowing every fowl name out there upon Chris.

"You sick son of a bitch!" he screamed, pounding his fist into Chris's face. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Get the hell off of me!" Chris shouted, attempting to push Luke off.

"Oh and I'm so sure you listened to Lorelai when she said that to you, huh?" he asked, hitting him again. "From the looks of her black and blue bleeding face, it seems like she put up quite a fight."

Chris didn't know what to say. Not only was the pain piercing throughout his entire body, disabling him from processing any form of thought, but also he very well couldn't disguise what Luke had just walked in on.

If Luke had walked in on him just a little earlier, he would have been able to put the blame on Lorelai. He couldn't see himself doing that, but he also didn't want to envision himself spending years in a lonely jail cell. He would very well resort to that if needed out of sheer desperation, but he had been caught red handed, literally. There were faint traces of dried blood on his hand from repeatedly hitting Lorelai.

"Get off me, man!" Chris yelled, taking a swing at Luke.

"I should make you suffer just like she did!" Luke hollered, catching Chris' fists in his hand and twisting it. He watched in pleasure as Chris' face distorted in pain.

In one quick motion, Chris has somehow rolled over Luke and jumped up, throwing on his boxers and running for the door. Luke scrambled up and ran after him. He caught him by the shoulder and threw him up against the wall, punching him right in the gut. Chris doubled over as the breath was literally knocked out of him.

xox

As soon as Lorelai heard Luke's voice, both hers and Chris' faces snapped in his direction. While Chris' expression showed one of a deer caught in the headlights, Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed slightly. Never had she been so happy to see Luke before. Everyday when she walked into the diner, she thought that she'd never felt better, but seeing him now was the best possible feeling she could feel at this moment.

Lorelai had begun to lose hope, thinking she was trapped. She felt completely defenseless against Chris seeing as she was being held still by him. His actions had been unexpected and she hated not knowing what his next movement would be. The feeling of helplessness wasn't appeasing to her at all.

As her eyes finally made contact with Luke's, she searched for any emotion he might be hiding, but it was all visible. The rage he felt was evident in his baby blues. As much as she hated for him to see her in this predicament, she was grateful for it. With Luke now present, Chris could do no more harm to her.

However, she could definitely tell that Chris was in for some harm himself as Luke lunged himself at Chris. With her now being free from Chris' hold, she wrapped a sheet around her and sat up. She looked down at the floor where Luke had Chris pinned beneath him and watched with her mouth hanging slightly open as he threw hit after hit.

This night was taking a wrong turn on so many disturbing levels. It seemed as though it would never end as she watched the two men going at it, fists flinging in all directions. She knew she should stop it before things got worse, but she was taken aback by all the events that had taken place tonight that it took a second to wrap her head around what was taking place.

Once realization hit her, she jumped off the bed and quickly made her way over to the two. She held the sheet tightly around her as she began to shout.

"Luke! Stop it now! Both of you!" she yelled, grabbing a hold of Luke's sleeve with one hand.

"And you say you're better for her!" Luke muttered angrily as he continued to hit Chris. "Treating her the way you do, she'd be dead within the first six months!"

Tears sprung to Lorelai's eyes as she kept tugging at Luke's arm, pleading him to stop. Luke hadn't noticed her at first until her heard her shouting his name. He stopped mid swing and turned to look at her. The look on her face told him everything. He reluctantly let his arm fall to his side and let go of Chris. He pulled her into him and stroked her hair. He felt warm tears soak through his flannel and he pulled back.

"We need to do something, Lorelai," he said softly. "We should call the police."

Her face gave him no answer. She didn't nod or shake her head.

"Rory," she said softly.

"She'll understand," Luke said, knowing what she meant.

They both knew how this would affect Rory and Lorelai didn't want her to know what Chris had done. The relationship between Rory and her father had just began to improve on some level and Lorelai didn't want to ruin it for her. As much as she didn't want to, she was willing to let this go for the sake of her daughter.

And then there was Gigi, who was just a baby. Her mother had already abandoned her. Chris was all she had left. Lorelai didn't want to be responsible for taking that away from her. To have one parent absent in your life was one thing. She saw just how much that affected a child throughout Rory's life. To be without any parents was even more painful.

Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she watched Luke pick the phone up off the receiver. Chris was passed out cold on the floor, completely immobile. There had definitely been some damage done, and Lorelai started to worry that charges might be pressed against Luke, but quickly dismissed the thought knowing that it could technically count as self defense.

Lorelai sank onto her pillow top mattress, completely oblivious as to what Luke was saying over the phone. She was in a trance; lost in her own world. Thoughts of the past few hours and thoughts of the hours to come occupied her mind. She played all the possible scenarios in her mind, listing the pros and cons for each one.

She felt as if she could pass out from exhaustion. She was drained both physically and emotionally and all she wanted was to just sleep all her pain and worries away, but she knew that wasn't possible. As of now, she was on the long road to recovery. Sighing, she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She jumped slightly at the feeling of someone sitting beside her. She opened her eyes and relaxed when she saw it was just Luke.

He turned so he was facing her and placed a hand on her arm, gently rubbing up and down as he looked into her eyes. He needed answers, he need to know what had happened, but he didn't want to push it right now. She was in a vulnerable state and conflicting with it would only increase the emotions inside her and could result in a breakdown. He decided to start off simply and ease into the full story slowly.

_Are you ok?_ Seemed like a ridiculous question to ask. She clearly wasn't ok. Everything about her said that she wasn't. Her entire left side of her face was bruised, she was visibly shaken, and her eyes practically read aloud, like someone telling a story from a book, exactly what she felt. He decided he'd take a different approach.

"We should get you some ice," he stated. It wasn't the best of approaches, but it was a start.

"It's ok, I'm fine," she replied, her stubborn side speaking.

"Lorelai," he said, his tone stern yet still comforting. "You need ice. Come on."

He stood up and took her hand in his, gently pulling her to a standing position. He felt the tremors in her hand from obvious fear and shock. He rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand, caressing her soft skin and slowly easing her into a calmer state.

He pushed a curl behind her ear and stroked her hair for a few seconds, willing her to relax. His touch soothed her and he felt her tense muscles release from their strain. He nodded his head in the direction of the door, silently telling her to leave the room. She looked at him skeptically, but he assured her with a shake of his head that he wasn't going to do anything stupid.

As soon as she walked out, Luke made sure Chris was completely unconscious before he headed out himself. He locked the door from the inside and then closed the door shut. He saw Lorelai waiting for him at the stair rail and walked towards her. He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her down the stairs.

They both walked into the kitchen and headed over to the freezer. Lorelai got a zip lock bag and began filling it with ice while Luke did the same with another zip lock bag. He noticed what she was doing and looked at her curiously.

"What are you doing? I've got ice already," he said, holding up the bag.

"I know, but you need ice too," she said to him, closing the freezer door.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. It was just like Lorelai to put her worries for other people before her own. Maybe it was apart of that motherly instinct from raising Rory. Maybe it was just the way she was in general. Or it could possibly be a combination of both. Luke though it was the latter.

"I'm ok, I promise," he assured her, taking her by the elbow and leading her to a chair where he motioned for her to sit.

He pulled up a chair beside hers and placed the bag of ice cautiously on the bruised half of her face, careful not to hurt her. She still winced slightly at the contact, but handed her own bag over to Luke. He couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Lorelai, really, I'm fine."

"You're starting to bruise."

Luke just shrugged his shoulders as he held the ice pack in hand. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind as he tried to wrap his head around what had happened. How could a day that was meant to be celebrated in bliss turn out to be so execrable?

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked her.

"No," she whispered, looking down and shaking her head.

"Hey," he said, tipping her head back up with his finger. "None of this is your-"

He was interrupted by the sound of sirens outside of the house. They both looked towards the window and saw red and blue lights flashing through.


End file.
